Playing It By Ear
by maidensofmalachi
Summary: Malachi meets an unexpected loved behind the rows...


Playing It By Ear

By Maidens of Malachi

It's been a long time since all of the adults have been eliminated. Malachi is growing up quickly. He's at about that age where he starts to experience strange urges and desires that he doesn't quite understand. There isn't anybody old enough or experienced enough to teach him about these feelings. This makes Malachi rage at his peers more than often. "What is this feeling? Why do I suddenly feel tingles when in the corn field?"

Malachi considered the corn his lifelong friend. He often confided his hopes, fears, and wildest secrets to the ears. There's a reason they're called "ears of corn", you know. It's because corn has been and always will be known as the greatest listener. Malachi always savored his alone time amongst the rows. And this day had been particularly stressful. Isaac was questioning his abilities to lead, something Malachi really took to heart. It took all of his strength to not tear into the corn and remove its husks in an anger-filled roar. He knew deep down it wasn't the corn's fault for his anger. These feelings were something different all-together.

Malachi sat in his favorite part of the corn field. The sunniest spot behind the rows. The cool Sunday breeze gently tousled his ginger Farrah Fawcett locks. "Oh, corn," he sighed, "I just wish I understood these new feelings I've been experiencing." As he looked up from the dirt path, his eyes caught onto something. Something he'd never seen before. How is it, he wondered, that he had never noticed this? He knew these rows like the back of his hand.

It was a single ear of corn. But this was unlike any other ear of corn in the field. This corn had a certain… sparkle. A certain glow. The most luscious silk grazing the tender green husk. Golden kernels peeked at just the tip of the ear, basking in the sunlight. He imagined what it would be like to peel back those leaves, and feel the kernels against his fingertips. The aroma of the youthful stalk. Suddenly, a sound disturbed him from his day dream.

CAW! CAW!

The crows! How they irked him. Malachi knew that if he didn't do something quick, these God-forsaken crows would surely defile this precious ear of corn. It was too beautiful not to. He made eye contact with the bird. He knew exactly what to do. He ripped off his belt, swinging it around madly. "OUTLANDER!" he screamed, barring his pearly white teeth. The crows persisted. He knew he would have to work harder. He tore off his shirt, took each sleeve in his hand, and used the shirt as a net in order to catch the ravaging birds.

He finally caught one of the filthy crows. He tied it up in his shirt, and threw it across the field. The other birds stopped mid-flight. They saw that Malachi meant business. They turned around to save their fallen friend. Malachi knew that the crows would be back, but for now all he could think about was the bewitching stalk that towered before him.

The cool breeze sent a slight chill over his bare chest. His nipples grew hard, reminding him of the golden kernels that lay beneath the cashmere leaves of green. He approached the stalk quickly at first, and then slowly. What exactly was he thinking? He found that all he could think of was the energy of the plant pulling him- luring him. He reached out tenderly, the tips of his fingers grazing the green ever so gently. He felt his lower area grow warmer. How could the slightest touch send him into such nirvana? He didn't know what he was feeling, but he knew he liked it. No- he loved it. He needed more.

He took the ear into his hand, severing it from the stalk. He felt guilty, suddenly. Feeling as if he had tarnished something so beautiful, so surreal. Then the wind blew the green back slightly, revealing the gold that lay beneath. He peeled it back cautiously, not wanting to dent the exquisite leaves. What was underneath was too much for Malachi to put into words. He peeled back the rest of the husk until he held in his hand nothing but the naked ear of corn.

He stared longingly at it, for what felt like an eternity. Next thing he knew, he had placed the corn upon his freckled cheek. He admired the cool, bumpy texture of the kernels against his skin. He rolled the ear closer and closer towards his soft, forgiving lips. The smell of the newly opened ear enticed him. He touched his tongue to the kernels, slightly. Then, he licked the ear from bottom to top. It tasted like enlightenment. It tasted like love.

Love. Was this the new feeling Malachi had been trying so hard to ascribe a name? He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to explore it. He rubbed the ear all across his exposed chest. It felt so good. His breath hitched when it rolled across his hardened nipples. He wondered what it might feel like if he… ventured lower. Holding the ear gently in one hand, he fumbled desperately with the buttons and zipper on his trousers. He pulled them down and removed his undergarments, revealing his hardened member.

He looked upon his length in wonder. What was this new discovery? The heat pulsing through his loins made him curious and frustrated. This feeling was so new to his body and he was not yet sure how to quench the intense thirst in him. He wondered what would happen if he were to touch himself… Timidly, he clasped one had around his throbbing erection. Looking right into the kernels of the beautiful cob, he began to move his hand up and down his shaft. "Good God", Malachi whispered, gasping for air. Before he completely lost control, he caught himself. What if someone were to stumble upon him behind the rows with his new lover. Even worse- what if it was Isaac? Isaac could never know. This, Malachi was sure of.

He shuffled into the cover of the corn stalks, his member and his corn still firmly in his grasp. Peering from behind the rows, it looked as if the coast was clear. A wave of relief and bravado came over him. "Now where were we?" he said to the ear of corn. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at his newfound confidence. He began pumping harder, raising the corn to his face. In that moment, he knew this corn, and it knew him. It knew him in a way only the corn could. He kissed the kernels, licking up and down the ear. His tongue reaching every crevice. He inserted the head of the cob into his mouth, moving it deeper and deeper until he gagged.

Removing the saliva-covered cob, he stared at its glistening perfection. The wetness dripped onto his cock, sending an earthquake of pleasure through his body. He stared at the kernels as he pumped, admiring each plump, golden morsel. How juicy they looked. And how amazing they must taste. He couldn't help himself, for this corn was much too enticing for him to resist any longer. Malachi sank his teeth into the corn's soft, supple flesh. It's sweet, precious juices rolled onto his chin and onto his naked body. It was absolutely delicious. Greedily, he gobbled up every single bit of the corn until not a single kernel remained. He sucked the length of the cob just to make sure every last flavor was removed. He pumped harder, and faster, and harder, and faster until finally he came. His release coating the cob in abundance, replacing its seed with his. He had never experienced orgasm before, and it left him utterly breathless.

He caressed his generous lover, thanking it for its sacrifice. How could he ever reciprocate his corn with the same pleasure he had just experienced? He suddenly had an idea. A wild idea. It scared him- but at the same time, thrilled him. Releasing his grip from his softening member, he took the corn into his dominant hand. Could he do it? He knew he must. That's it- he could not be stopped. Taking full grip of his lover, he reached it around to his entrance. He placed the cob to his virgin hole. In one fell thrust, he pushed the cob into himself. He shrieked like a pterodactyl during a rectal examination. Breathing heavily, he forced the corn in and out, appreciating the lubrication from his own pleasure. He fell to his knees at the pain. As he hit the dirt beneath him, the cob hit him just the right way, making the pain worth it. This feeling made him release a second time, and he cried out in ecstasy.

After catching his breath, he slowly removed the corn cob. He knew he couldn't discard his beloved after the earth-shattering experience he had just had. He clutched the cob in one hand, using the other to hoist his body off of the ground. "Ahhh", he grunted, still very tender from his lovemaking. He walked gingerly back to where he left his clothes, slowly pulling them on piece by piece. When he was finally dressed, he took a moment to compose himself. He knew this had changed him. He could only hope it was for the better. Although he knew in his heart, that this was the beginning and the ending of the single greatest day of his life.

As the sun began to set, Malachi gazed upon the endless sea of corn. He wondered how he had become so lucky to find his soul mate that day amongst the millions of other potential lovers. His heart ached at the thought of never knowing that same love again. After all, he knew his precious corn would decease sooner than he would in this world. Not wanting to think about the inevitable parting of him and his love, he gave the moist cob one final kiss on the tip, and placed it into the deep pocket of his trousers. Patting the outside of his pant pocket lovingly, he began the walk back to the village to rejoin the others.


End file.
